


Hungrifoyomeatius

by Mako_Octo



Series: Yin/ Yang Ricks [8]
Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, Hungrifoyomeatius, Rick and Morty - Freeform, flower morty - Freeform, yin rick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_Octo/pseuds/Mako_Octo
Summary: Yin Rick and Flower Morty being to study an aggressive new species of carnivorous alien plants called Hungrifoyomeatius. Yin starts to realize how alike his Morty is to the other plants on their planet.





	Hungrifoyomeatius

Fully armed with pulsating flesh berries, Yin and Morty hiked to their study site, a field covered in a new species of  _ Hungrifoyomeatius  _ flowers. Before they saw them though, Morty and Yin knew they were close. The dampened growls from the plants rolled through the trees, giving their location away.

The flowers were all about 30 inches tall, coming to Morty’s knee. Once in view, the flowers began to snap in the direction of the pair, their roots fixing them to the ground. Morty gasped and stepped behind Yin. The last plants that Morty helped Yin with were docile ferns that would play fetch when Morty would toss them pebbles. 

Yin placed his duffel bag of supplies on the ground, out of reach of the feisty sprouts. He began to pull out items: a tablet, small clippers, notebooks, pencils, and a large glass cylinder. Morty stood behind him, clutching their bag of bait. The colorful heads of the snapping flowers resembled melons that could split open to display rows and rows of sharp teeth, their tongues flicking out like a reptile. Purple drool dripped from their gaping mouths as they leaned as far as they could towards the humans, but never getting any closer.

Standing up, Yin turned to Morty and took the bait bag from him. He reached in and pulled out a particularly large flesh berry. Stepping up to the closest snapping melon plant, he tossed the berry to it. Seizing it from the air, the flower chopped on the berry, spraying its “juice” around it. Finishing, the plant opened its mouth toward Yin and Morty, whining for more.

Morty smiled, reached in the bag in Yin’s hands, and tossed another fruit in the cavernous mouth, which chewed happily. 

“Just like its cousins.” Yin noted out loud to himself. “Ok  _ Bellis _ , this will be a lot like last time. I want to find the biggest subject and work with it a little. You will be on interaction duty.” Morty paused and stared at Yin, unclear of what this duty entailed with these meat-eating plants.

“Just what you are doing now,  _ Bellis _ .” The dark Rick explained, handing him the bag of fruit. “A happy subject is a cooperative subject.” Morty smiled and nodded. 

Yin and Morty wondered the field, tossing fruits to the plants that got too close to nipping their ankles and shins, searching for their prime specimen. Eventually locating a rather lively  _ Hungrifoyomeatius  _ plant, Yin and Morty settled on the grassy ground in front of it. 

Morty handed berries to the hungry creature as Yin pulled out his tablet and began taking its picture. After each snap, a full sized photo printed from bottom, lightly falling into a pile at Yin’s knees. He gathered the pictures and tucked them into a pocket within his notebook. He tapped a couple things on his tablet, then reached for his pencil. 

He began to sketch the plant on a clean page in the notebook, making notes about how tall it was, how many leaves it had, and how it behaved toward them both. Morty watched Yin as he dropped another berry into the plant’s mouth.

“If you just took pictures, why are you drawing it?” Morty asked, noticing the lack of actual gadgets before him. 

Yin, not looking up from his drawing, replied, “No camera in the universe can compare to what we see with our own living eyes.” Erasing a line that he didn’t approve of, Yin continued. “I log them in, categorize them. But once that’s done, the rest of the hard work lies on me.”

Morty watched Yin in his notebook, occasionally looking up at the plant, writing down information about this new species as if it was his life’s work. Morty thought back to his old home, if he could even refer to it as that, with all the Ricks and Mortys. He thought about all the devices and strange inventions that the Ricks used to poke, prod, and to take samples from him. Rubbing his arm at a sudden phantom pain, Morty glanced down at his healed skin, faint purple tracks ran up and down it.

He looked back to Yin, who was holding a berry over the still hungry plant as he carefully snipped the tip off one of its leaves. Turning to growl at him, Yin apologized to the living thing and dropped the berry into its mouth. Morty had never been apologized to, how he felt was never a concern of his old Ricks. His eyes watered a little as Yin tapped the plant gently on the head as he picked up the piece he just removed from it. Morty couldn’t be sure, but it sounded like it was purring.

The sample was inserted into Yin’s tablet, which then spit out a receipt of words and codes. Yin added this slip to the pocket with the pictures in his notebook. 

Yin continued to make notes about the plant, once in a while asking Morty to hold back on giving it another fruit or asking him to give it more. Morty kept smiling at Yin, making him realize how gentle science could be.

Closing his notebook, Yin stood up and stretched. Moaning as his tight muscles loosened after sitting still for so long. Morty followed, yawning in the process. Yin began to return his things into the supply bag, leaving out the large canister. Finishing, he threw the duffel bag over his shoulder and picked up the container.

“Ok  _ Bellis _ , now we just need to go around and see if anyone is sick.” Morty smiled widely. This was his favorite part about going out with Yin. He had created a large plant nursery in their cabin. Dozens of flowers, bushes, and other varying plants that could be found on their mountain, lined the room. Each type had their own huge area in the floor to be planted in. Yin would take the withering, dying things that he found and bring them home to raise them back to health. Once they were back to 100%, or to be honest, more like 200%, Yin would carefully return them back to their natural setting. It was something he had done long before they ever had Morty, and Morty always thought of himself as one of those damaged plants that Yin helped heal.

Morty ran among the calmer, but still growling plants. Each one had a thick stem to hold up their hefty heads, and an animated personality. About to give up, Morty noticed a small one that was hunched over in the shadows. Its head was touching the ground, causing a severe bend in its stem. Morty could almost make out a whimper. He waved Yin over, who walked up slowly with the glass tube.

Yin stepped up to the plant and knelt down. The runty plant slowly lifted its head toward him, clearly weak. Yin reached down and touched it. Though feeble, the plant made a pathetic snap at his hand. Yin smiled at this.

“Still has plenty of life left.” He expressed, twisting off the bottom of the specimen jar. He gave the small thing a couple berries, which ate them greedily, as he lowered the cylinder over it. Once the glass made contact with the ground, a whirring sound started. Morty had seen Yin use this device a few times. It buried into the ground around a plant, ensuring that all of its roots were intact and collected as well. Once the sound stopped, Yin lifted it out of the ground, taking with it over a foot of roots among the dirt as well as the confused plant within.

A deep, rolling boom sounded off above them. 

“Looks like Yang was right. Rain is coming. That was good timing.” Yin stood, stepping over the healthier plants to get back to Morty. Nodding, Morty looked down at the bait bag that still had a few handfuls of berries left. “Just hand them out really quick,  _ Bellis _ .” Yin instructed. “I have food for this little guy at the house. We need to get back before we’re caught in the storm.”

Morty quickly emptied the bag, tossing the left over fruit to all the hungry mouths by him. Jogging back to Yin, they began to make the rushed hike back to their house. Morty clung to Yin’s sleeve, making sure that he was never out of arm’s reach.

Once their cabin was in view, Yin saw that Yang’s ladder was nowhere to be seen. He likely finished and had gone back inside. However, as they approached, Yang showed up the door, as if he had been waiting for them. Before they were very close, Morty looked up to Yin and pulled on his sleeve, making his Rick look down at him.

“Thank you, Grandpa Yin.” He said. Yin smiled, but not entirely sure what for. Before he could ask, Morty jogged ahead to greet Yang. He threw his arms open and jumped around his neck. Yang, slightly surprised by the sudden embrace, wrapped an arm around him and stood tall, causing Morty to swing off the ground like he weighed nothing.

Stepping in the door, Yin gave Yang a kiss of hello. Yang smelled like the outdoors and sweat, a scent that Yin had secretly come to adore. 

“Found a new addition?” Yang asked, nodding to the canister in Yin’s hands. Yin held the glass tighter and smiled. He was sure that Yang was annoyed that he had taken over a full level of the cabin for his hobby, but the fact that Yang never complained showed that he was willing to support it. 

“Well, I have to set up this little guy downstairs. I’ll probably take a shower after.” Yin told Yang, glancing up at him, hoping he took the hint. Yang smiled, his dark eyes piercing Yin’s, clearly understanding. Morty, not paying attention to their silent dialog, pulled on Yang’s tank top. 

“Grandpa Yang!” He called, tired of not having his attention. Yang knelt down in front of Morty, showing the child that he had his undivided attention, something Yin had always suggested he do. Yang placed a sturdy hand on his shoulder, making Morty’s body lean from the added weight.

“I’m sorry, buddy. How was it today?” He asked. Yin smiled to himself and turned to head to the basement, the home of his botany rehabilitation center. 

The room was huge, spreading out past what the square footage was upstairs. Yin had dug it out to make it large enough to hold his patients. There are dozens of large planter boxes spread across the floor. Each was deep with individualized soil and varying plants of different aliments. Yin was careful to keep alike plants together to keep fighting among the more sentient foliage down. The walls were filled with shelves of note books, pictures, and plant friendly concoctions Yin had developed over the years. Specialized lights hung from the ceiling to imitate sun light as the sick plants healed below the surface. 

After replanting the little shrub in the carnivore area of the basement, Yin began to hand out flesh berries from a bush he had growing nearby to all the hungry mouths in that section. Slowly the newest patient began to hold its head higher to beg for more berries. 

Yin thought back to the first time he saw Morty. In Yang’s arms, he looked like a doll, marred and discarded. He could barely open his eyes. Yin was so afraid of not being able to bring him back. Yin didn’t leave his side for three days until Morty finally had the strength to feed himself. 

He looked back down at the little plant, playfully growling for more. Yin knew that this one would be ready to return in a week, but even after six months of caring for Morty, he was still damaged. Yin wondered how long it would take him to be able to heal him fully, considering there was a chance that he would never be able to. Standing up, Yin glanced at the new plant one last time, finally deciding on a name for this new species,  _ Hungrifoyomeatius mortisurvivious _ , knowing full well that he would never be able to look at them again without thinking of the pain his grandson confessed to him. He smiled, satisfied with the name, began to head back upstairs. 

A metallic bam echoed around him. Yang must have lowered the shields in preparation of the incoming rain, Yin thought to himself. Yang has done a lot to ensure that they were safe out here. Yin began to wonder if he, himself was doing enough for his family. Lost in thought, he slipped into the bathroom, eager to wash away the anger toward Morty’s past that still boiled within him before it started to seep out of his pores.


End file.
